1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a connection system for blind mate electrical connector applications, and, more particularly, relates to a guide pin and socket system for use in blind mate connections.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In building electronic devices, there is frequently a need to plug an electro-mechanical device into a mating electrical receptacle which may be recessed such that normal visual alignment and insertion techniques cannot be used. Previous alignment techniques include separate guide pins positioned on the electro-mechanical device and a mating socket recess positioned on the mating electrical receptacle for receiving the guide pins.
Known guide pins and mating sockets are separate components and are not part of the electrical connector plug and receptacle. Accordingly, special housings may be necessary, and, at the very least, more space is needed to accommodate the connector and guide pin system than just the connector alone. This type of arrangement presents a major disadvantage in designs having a minimum of space available. In this age of miniaturization, working space within the electronic device is most often at a premium. Furthermore, situations arise in which a separate guide pin and socket arrangement cannot be used due to lack of space thereby making a blind mate connection extremely difficult, if not impossible. This often times occurs with convention subminiature D-type connectors.
Another disadvantage of known blind mate coupling systems utilizing separate guide pins and mating sockets is that the pieces must be assembled. The guide pins have to be attached to the connector and the mating sockets have to be coupled in some way to the receptacle. In some cases, additional components such as a connector and receptacle hood to house the guide pins and mating sockets must be used. This type of arrangement adds more components requiring assembly and adds unnecessary and, oftentimes, undesirable weight to the device. Thus, there may be situations where known guide pin and mating socket systems cannot be used since there is not enough space to add separate guide pins and mating sockets to the arrangement. Alternatively, the weight of the device may be crucial to the design and thus eliminate the possibility of extra components being added to the assembly.